gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Miles Larson
Miles Larson'' is a main character in '''Glee: The Next Generation. '''He could best be described as being the Sam role in the fan fiction. Miles is the best friend of Jaxon Pierce. He made his debut in the first episode, "For Your Entertainment." He was created by wiki member SouthernSwag. "What I love best about Miles is that he's a complex character. It's fun to write about his insecurities and to explore his darker side, such as his past as a bully," says JamesonOTP about Miles. Background Prior to the beginning of Glee: The Next Generation, Miles was a kid just trying to survive the wrath of his stepfather. His real dad passed away when he was younger, and it resulted in his mother remarrying a man who isn't loving or caring in the least. He constantly screams at Miles, and the two can almost always be found in an argument. Miles always had a passion for music though, and he took piano lessons since he was a young child. Once he met Jaxon, the two quickly became best friends, and he trusts him more than anyone. Biography Season One Miles Larson makes his series debut in the beginning of For Your Entertainment. He is the third person person to audition for the New Directions, and performs an excellent version of Light On. He gets praise from Rachel Berry and a compliment on his appearance from Kurt to Blaine, and then proceeds to get accepted into the club. He then smiles at Bella James and promising himself not to fade in the background and performs The Nicest Kids in Town with the rest of the New Directions. Proud is an absolutely huge episode for Miles. He stars the episode off by helping Bella out in opening her locker, telling her that he had the locker last year and says it just takes a little bit of elbow grease. Miles than reveals he is a sophomore, while Bella is just a freshman, the two then proceed to walk to auditions together. He opens the door for her and mentions how gentleman are a dying breed. Miles than makes it clear that Jaxon isn't able to do both cheerleading and football at the same time, causing the boy to choose the latter. He gives him knuckles and is proud of the choice he made. Miles later makes a mean comment about Breezy as she is about to perform, saying 'easy, breezy, beautiful color girl'. Miles later enters the locker room after practice and after the boys were saying he had the position in the bag. Kevin then yells at Miles, saying how the position was his, which takes Miles aback. He then tells Kevin that the position belongs to whoever earns it. He later is in the courtyard reading a book when Bella approaches him. Miles tells her his disappointment in losing out on the QB spot. He mentions how he wanted it so badly, and Bella tries to encourage him. She then asks him why he wears sunglasses, asking if his dad hits him. Miles quickly shoots that idea down, and he tells her that he was in a car accident when he was younger. It caused a huge gash down his eye and cheek. Bella then removes his glasses, and she tells him how beautiful his eyes are and how great of a singer he is. Miles then tells Bella to reveal what she is hiding, and she tells him that she is bisexual and her mother doesn't really approve. Miles responds by telling her that she is the best singer in the New Directions. Bella than says how it is unfair that she can't call him beautiful, but he can call her a great singer. Miles than says how people can't take their eyes of his scars and that he isn't beautiful, proceeding to put his sunglasses back on and telling her Bella he'll see her in Glee Club before walking off. He has a voiceover where he questions why he is always running and talking about his insecurities. He says that he can't let those insecurities have power over him. Miles continues on about how it was an awful week and he had been falling in the background. His parents disapproval of him getting surgery to fix the scar also made him realize how he wasn't used to not getting what he wanted. Money can't buy him happiness and he had begin to struggle with a bit of depression. Miles then takes a seat beside Bella and apologizes to her, which she quickly accepts. He then leads the New Directions on the song Proud. At the end of the number, the young man overcomes his insecurities and crushes his sunglasses and throws them in the trashcan, showing how the scar didn't have power over him. Miles makes his next appearance in Battle of the Sexes, where he is mentioned missing from auditions to be at football practice. He later nominates Jaxon as team leader for the competition, saying how he knows his stuff and his dedicated. Miles then tells the number that they could perform, which Jaxon says he loves. Miles later rushes to Jaxon's aid when he misses on a jump while practicing the routine. Miles then appears next to Bella as she is walking to the bus. He offers her a ride, and Bella jokes how he is trying to get performance secrets out of her. He then says how he just wants to give her a ride home, but Bella accuses him of having an ulterior motive. Miles says that he isn't like that, and he doesn't want to have sex unless he knows it is the right thing to do. Bella mentions how Hallie suffered because of a guy's ulterior motive before agreeing to the date. Miles smiles at her acceptance. He then performs in You Get What You Give with the rest of the New Directions Boys, throwing his fedora into the audience when the number ends. Season Two Season Three Season Four The young man makes his first appearance of the season in Ch-Ch-Changes, where Aldy dedicates a very rude obvious version of Girls and Boys towards him. He is very confused and angry about the song, forcing his eyes to stay anywhere but on Aldy. He later is seen watching Taylor raging on Aldy, eventually slapping him. Miles then mentions if he isn't sure if he knew what love is, and he thought he loved Taylor. He also reveals that India wasn't his first, and Breezy was actually who he lost his virginity to. He then looks at Bella and says how she was his first love. Miles than performs I Fell In Love For The First Time while reminiscing over his relationship while her. Taylor breaks Miles out of his trance and mentions how she expects a special date for Valentine's Days. Miles complies and says that he'll buy her favorite chocolates for her. He later comments on how much Riley and his goons pissed him off. He later embraces Hallie when she breaks into tears after her performance of White Horse. He then appears in The School of Hip-Hop saying how they should use hip-hop music to combat the Harlem Hip Hop Choir, and Will agrees to the idea saying that Miles and him could teach the kids. He later meets up with Lana and Jaxon in the courtyard, where Miles begins to explain what he did at regionals. He said that he wanted to share the victory with her since she helped them a lot to get to that point. He then reveals he hadn't heard why Hallie and her had broken up, assuming it was about the engagement. He mentions how that was the most pimptastic thing she had ever done. Then he reveals that cheating on Bella with India is one of his biggest regrets in his life, along with hurting Jaxon, Lana, and Evan. Miles says how he is done trying to go through high school playing it like a game, and how this meeting was progress in helping their friendship. The three then perform a rendition of Dirt Off Your Shoulder/Lying From You in the courtyard, where Miles compliments Lana on her rapping skills. He says that he has to go help cook dinner at the Pierce's house that night, and then leaves bumping knuckles with Jaxon. He later adds on how he loves Broadway and how they should've done the 'Annie' version of Hard Knock Life. Miles then approaches Hallie and asks her how she is doing. She mentions how she is so upset that she can't bring God into the Glee Club. The two joke about their friendship, saying how it is coming along. They then perform Jesus Walks, which upsets Will. It ends up making Hallie go to the principal's office, while Miles storms out of the room. He then later performs No Diggity with the rest of the New Directions. What Could Have Been Miles Personality Miles is one of the preppiest people you will ever meet. He is a very A-Type personality, and it makes him a very high achiever as a result. Tending to be a nice friendly person, he has a loyal personality that would make him a great friend for anyone. He is a quite confident person and is willing to do anything to get what he wants. A sense of pride could definitely be seen in him, but it is more of a quiet rather than boastful one. He knows he is that good, but doesn't really go around putting in people's faces. Due to his family being high-class, he also tends to be a bit selfish and greedy at times. Being without his older brother most of the time, Miles doesn't really know how to deal with not getting what he wants. He's a tough and athletic guy though who is currently one of the kids fighting for the starting quarterback spot on the football team, and he plays point guard during the basketball season. He tends to be against bullying and avoids hanging out with jocks for the most part. Appearance Miles is an athletic toned kid who stands at 6'1. He has medium-lengthed brown hair that he often styles his hair like Adam Levine. Rare to catch him without aviators, and he is always going to be wearing some preppy clothing. His shirt will never ever be untucked. He has warm almond eyes and dimples. He has a huge scar running down his left eye though, and it sometimes makes him feel a tad insecure. Sexuality Miles is straight and is only interested in relationships with girls. He has experimented with Jaxon by kissing him though, as well as kissing Evan to get rid of Claude, but he still remains straight. Relationships Bella James Miles and Bella had an instant attraction, and two quickly fell for each other. Bella at first flirted with Miles, but her confusing feelings for Hallie kept them from fully being together. In Two of Hearts, Bella decides to pick Hallie over Miles, but it is short lived, as Hallie has Bella break up with her and go back to Miles in Don't Turn Around. The two have a healthy and sweet relationship, constantly encouraging each other. In (It's) Hairspray it is revealed that Miles had an affair with India, and the two girls force him to choose between the two. He eventually chooses India, stopping his and Bella's relationship. It is shown the two still have remaining feelings for each other and remain somewhat good friends. *Start Of: Don't Turn Around (1x08) *End Of: Pretty In Pink (1x19) India Wilson Miles was India's first target when she arrived to McKinley, but his crush on Bella made him unavailable causing her to go after Evan instead. Later in the season, it is revealed that Miles and India had begun having an affair ever since Heal the World right under Bella's noses. After it is revealed and Miles is forced to choose between the two of them, he chooses India and the two resume a very touchy and physical relationships. He's bummed and miserable with her gone from the Summer, and eventually breaks up with India when she arrives back to McKinley and joins the Femme Fatales. The two are shown to now be enemies with India wanting little to do with Miles. *Start Of: Pretty In Pink (1x19) *End Of: It's Britney, Bitch (2x03) Breezy Hollister Jaxon Pierce Rose Mitchell Evan Marx Although Miles and Evan have a brotherly type of friendship, in Show Choir Showdown, it is revealed that Evan has/had a crush on Miles ever since Miles threw him in a dumpster. This is revealed mainly because Evan starts to have fantasies about Miles, he fantasizes that he and Evan made out in Evan's living room. Also, in Be Our Guest, when Miles tries to create a plan to force Claude to leave McKinley, he kisses Evan in front of him, causing Claude to make his final decision. *Start Of: Pre-Glee: The Next Generation *End Of: Be Our Guest (3x19) (possibly) Taylor Atkinson Ana Watson Miles relationship with Ana is one of pure lust only with Miles. He always is drooling over Ana and her hot performances. However both because of her sexuality and relationships with other people, nothing has ever came of this. Ana doesn't seem to reciprocate the lust, but tends to often taunt Miles, especially with her legs. They did however share a kiss in Truth or Dare in a sexy game of spin the bottle. They had an intense hot kiss that made both of their significant others uncomfortable. It went back to an one-sided lust after this though. *Start Up: N/A *End Of: N/A Family Relationships Graham Larson Amanda Larson Graham Larson Songs Season One Solos #'Light On (For Your Entertainment) #If I Only Had The Nerve (Invitationals) #Bad (Heal the World) Solos in Duets #Domino/Girls Fall Like Dominoes' ''(Bella) (Invitationals) #'You're Timeless to Me' (James) ((It's) Hairspray) #'Leaving Las Vegas '(Nicole) ''(Vegas) #'Cruel Summer (Hallie) (Summer Love) Solos in Group Numbers #'The Nicest Kids in Town' (For Your Entertainment) ''(with Nicole, Honey, Bella, Jaxon, and Kevin) #'Proud' (Proud) (with Jaxon and Honey) '' #'You Get What You Give' '(Battle Of The Sexes) (with Jaxon, Evan, James, John, Kevin and Lucas) #Two of Hearts (Two of Hearts) ''(with Jaxon, James, and Bella) '' #Surefire Winners (Invitationals) (with Jaxon and James) #This is Halloween (This Is Halloween) (with James, Bella, Hallie, Evan, John, Jaxon, Rose, Nicole, Breezy and Lucas) #We're Not Gonna Take It (This is Halloween) (with Jaxon, James, Bella, and Hallie) #The Monster Mash (This is Halloween) (with John, Breezy, Bella, Jaxon, James, Lucas, Rose, India, Hallie, Nicole, and Honey) #There For You (My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe?) (with Jaxon, James, Honey, Bella, Hallie, Evan, Rose, Nicole, John, Kevin, Breezy and Lucas) #Tonight, Tonight (Don't Turn Around)' ''(with Jaxon, James, Evan, Nicole, Breezy, John, Honey, Bella, India, Rose, Lucas and Hallie) #'Bulletproof (Sectionals Version) '(Battle For Sectionals) (with Honey, Nicole, Jaxon, Bella, and Kevin) #'Blow ('Battle For Sectionals) ''(with Jaxon, Hallie, Bella, Nicole, Rose, John, Evan and Lucas)'' #'I Made It ('Battle For Sectionals) (with John, Jaxon, James and Evan) #'Where Are You Christmas '(Rocking Around the Christmas Tree) (with Hallie, Bella, Honey, and Jaxon) #'Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays '(Rocking Around the Christmas Tree) (with Blaine, James, Evan, Jaxon, John, and Lucas) #'The Power of Love '(The Power of Love) (with Bella, Jaxon, and James) #'Call It What You Want '(Love Conquers All) (with Bella, India, John, Hallie, and Lucas) #'They Don't Care About Us ('Heal the World) ''(with Jaxon, James, Hallie, Bella, India, Miles and Declan)'' #'Glamorous '(Pretty In Pink) (with India and Quinn) #'Cheers (Drink To That) '(LDN) (with India, Honey, James, Nicole, Dillon, Breezy, and John) #'School's Out '(Summer Love) (with Jaxon, Evan, and James) Season Two Solos #'How To Save A Life' (Goodbye) #'I Kissed A Boy' (Labels) #'Faint '(New Divide) #'I'll Be '(A Night to Remember) #'Use Somebody '(Underrated Artists) Solos in Duets #'How To Love' (Finn) (Duets Deux) #'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs' (Jaxon) (New Year's Eve) Solos in Group Numbers #'We R Who We R '(High School Never Ends) (with Bella, Jaxon, Rose, James, Breezy, Nicole, Hallie, Lucas, Evan and Honey) #'Stick To the Status Quo' (High School Never Ends) (with James, Nicole, John, and India) #'High School Never Ends '(High School Never Ends) (with Lucas, Nicole, James, Jaxon, India, Hallie, Kevin, and Rose) #'Hold On '(Goodbye) (with James, Jaxon, Honey, Kevin, and Rose) #'Till the World Ends (Femme Fatale Remix) '(It's Britney, Bitch) (with Rose, Kevin, Honey, Jaxon, Bella, and Nicole) #'Party Rock Anthem' ('''Popular)' ''(with Jaxon, James, Kevin, Evan, Aldy, Honey, Breezy, Rose and Bella) #'Feel Good, Inc./Somebody Told Me('Mash It Up!)' ''(with Aldy, Lucas, Jaxon, James, Evan and Kevin) #Club Can't Handle Me/2012/Dynamite (Mash It Up!)' ''(with James, Kevin, Breezy, Aldy, Evan, Lucas, Bella, Jaxon, Rose, Honey and Nicole) #'Wild At Heart ('Yee-Haw)' ''(with Kevin, Bella, Nicole, Jaxon, Rose and Hallie) #Rhythm Nation (Rhythm Nation) (with Breezy and Honey) #Not Afraid (Fear/Fearless) (with Evan, Jaxon, Lucas, and Rose) #Winter Wonderland (Snowed In) (with Jaxon, Reece, Bella, Rachel, Natasha, Adam, Chad, Declan, and Taylor) #It's Raining Men (Labels) (with Lana, Kevin, Hallie, and Dillon) #I'm Coming Out' (Labels) (''with James, Honey, and Evan) #'Numb/Encore '(New Divide) (with Jaxon and Evan) #'Brokenhearted' (A Night To Remember) (with James, Jaxon, Bella, Rose, and Breezy) #'Hollywood ('Hollywood) (with James, Jaxon, Taylor, Ana, Lana, Adam, and Rose) #'You Should Be Dancin' '(Hollywood) (with Jaxon and Honey) #'Celebrity Skin' (Hollywood) (with Lana, Jaxon, Taylor, Rose, James, Nicole, Honey, and Evan) #'Paris (Ooh La La)' (Gold Forever) (with Jaxon, Bella, and Nicole) #'Gold Forever ('Gold Forever) (with Jaxon, Adam, Evan, and Kevin) Season Three Solos #'Gotta Be Somebody' (Days of Glory) #'This Magic Moment' (Magic) #'Family Portrait' (We Made It) #'Perfect' (Strength) #'Waltz Moore '(Self-Esteem) #'Naked Love' (Freaky Monday) #'Monster '(Idol Worship) #'I'll Make A Man Out of You '(Be Our Guest) Solos in Duets #'Family Portrait' (James) ''(We Made It) #'Tough' (Hallie) (Strength) #'Harder To Breathe ''(Jaxon) ''(Ghost) #The Boys Are Back ' ''(Jaxon) ''(High School Musical) #'Take Care (Evan) (Show Choir Showdown) #I'll Cover You (Jaxon) (Show Choir Showdown) #'Never Again (Adam) (Face Down) #So What ''(Lana) ''(God Is A DJ) #My First Kiss' (Taylor) (Truth or Dare) #'Best Friends, Right?' (Lana) (Amy) Solos in Group Numbers #'Chasing the Sun (Days of Glory) (with Jaxon, Hallie, and Claude) #Magic (Magic) (with Jaxon, Rose, and Evan) #Open Wounds (Strength) (with Lana and James) #Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)) (Strength) (with Taylor, Jaxon, and Aldy) #Starships (Young Forever) (with Lana, James, Hallie, Taylor, Evan, Natasha, Kevin, Adam, Honey, Lucas, Claude, and Ana) #Like Whoa' (Night Out) (''with James, Bella, Kevin, Rose, Lana, Hallie, Jaxon, Taylor, Adam, Natasha, Ana, Aldy, Nicole, Honey and Lucas) Season Four Solos #'I Fell In Love For The First Time '(Ch-Ch-Changes) Solos in Duets #'Jesus Walks' (Hallie) (The School of Hip-Hop) Solos in Group Numbers #'Dirt Off Your Shoulder/Lying From You' (The School of Hip-Hop) (with Jaxon and Lana) #'No Diggity' (The School of Hip-Hop) (with Jaxon, Evan, Bella, Kevin, Adam, Ana, James, Monique, and Rose) Trivia Gallery Josh2.jpg Josh1.jpg Josh hutcherson 875463.jpg Bobbys.jpg Tumblr lj58txSQwp1qg3sn6o1 500 large.png Deproud.jpg Quotes Videos Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Male Characters Category:Core Characters Category:Main Characters